A black necklace costs $$11$, and a popular yellow scarf costs $11$ times as much. How much does the yellow scarf cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow scarf is a multiple of the cost of the black necklace, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $11$ $11 \times $11 = $121$ The yellow scarf costs $$121$.